Yui Hirasawa's Death and The Decline of the Light Music Club
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Set during episode 12 of the first season when Yui had the cold. What I thought could have happened... Characters will drift apart, things will change.
1. Chapter 1

Set during episode 12 of the first season. Just another thought as to what could have happened...

* * *

Yui laid in her bed as the day ticked on by.

"Ui..." She whispered as she felt weak. It wasn't just her cold that was getting to her now. She was now getting properly weaker and weaker. She couldn't move her arm by a certain point and she was struggling to breathe.

"Ui..." She whimpered as her voice started to fade.

She hated this. She was basically dying and she had no way to stop it.

"Please help me...Ui...I..."

She glanced with her eyes to her mobile which started to ring with 'Ui' written all over it.

"If I could move, I would answer that..." She muttered to herself.

She felt pathetic but there was nothing she could do.

She was forced to stay in bed and couldn't do a damn thing...

Click.

Yui's eyes widened as she knew precisely what that was: The termostat.

It had clicked into making the room cooler and more fresh...Dooming the young girl as she lay in her bed.

Yui Hirasawa was going to die before her 2nd festival show with Azusa and the others.

She tensed slightly at that. Azusa Nakano...

What would she think?

'No...Azunyan!' She tried with all her strength to reach her mobile this time.

The mobile stopped ringing and Ui's name disappeared.

"D...Damn it..." She whimpered as she rose her left arm - It felt so heavy, it felt as though it was made of bricks.

Outside the weather had begun to change into a storm. A small one, but one none-the-less.

Soon the mobile started to ring again, this time with 'Captain' written on it.

"Ricchan..." She managed to grab her mobile and open it with what strength she forced through her system.

Soon Ritsu's voice came through the speaker. "Private! You okay? Ui's been trying to-"

"Ca...Captain..." Yui whimpered so weakly that she couldn't even hear herself.

"Private! We're coming to your house, yes now Mio, look, she could be DYING for all we know! Come on! Oh, Yui, listen...Just stay breathing and keep talking to me alright? We're on our way"

Yui tried to nod but found herself unable to. "I'll...T-Try...Hurry...Please"

"You got it, so what are you planning for the festival? A good song I hope?"

Yui whimpered out a giggle which turned into a crying sound. "Y-yeah...I hope..."

* * *

 _ **[Over with Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Azusa and Ui]**_

* * *

Ui raced down the streets to her parents house where Yui was currently, pushing past people as she went.

Ritsu and the others chased after her the best that they could.

"She's like a banshee!"

"What do you expect!? This is her SISTER we're talking about here!"

"Yui! Yui! We're coming up on the house, can you get to the door?"

* * *

 _ **[With Yui]**_

* * *

"Yui! Yui! We're coming up on the house, can you get to the door?"

Yui felt her grip on her mobile slipping. "I...Ugh..." She whispered as her grip finished and the mobile hit the deck.

"Yui! YUI!"

[With the group]

Ui glanced behind. "Is she still there!?"

"No...I heard a loud thump though!" Ritsu shouted back as she raced up the lawn of the Hirasawa residence behind Ui.

Ui looked around and then sighed. "Forgive me Father..." She pulled back her foot and before Ritsu could say a thing (or anyone of the group for that matter) she had kicked the door in, smashing it clean open.

"YUI!"

* * *

 _ **[With Yui]**_

* * *

Yui felt her consciousness slip as the door to her room flew open and the last thing she saw...

Was her younger sister looking at her with horror on her face.

Ui walked up to her sister and grabbed her hand, kneeling on one knee in front of her sister. "No, no, no! Call the ambulance! Someone call the-"

Ritsu walked up and placed a hand on Ui's shoulder, making her look at her. "It's too late Ui..." She placed a hand on Yui's cheek, kneeling as well. "I'd say...She's gone"

Ui felt tears rush to her eyes. "No..."

Ritsu stood up slowly, removing her hand from Yui's cheek and Ui's shoulder. She turned back to the others.

"Guys...I don't know how to put this...So I'll say it as it is-"

Azusa, Mio and Mugi all braced themselves for what they thought Ritsu was going to say, but no-one could prepare them.

"Our band member, the shining spark in our eyes, I think..."

Ritsu took in a very deep breath and said the next words slowly.

"Is dead"

* * *

O.O I write dark stuff from time to time and when I'm in a rush, I write even darker...

Hope that was...Good...To read I mean.

~Arch


	2. Chapter 2

"I saw her in her death bed Nodoka! Her DEATH BED! She's dead!"

Azusa cried into her mobile as she stood by the bedside of their now deceased good airheaded friend.

Nodoka's voice came back after a few seconds. "Have you taken her pulse!? Maybe she-"

Azusa cried more. "I did! I did...She's gone Nodoka...Completely. We've called an ambulance and they're here...She's...She's...Gone...They've taken her downstairs..."

Nodoka sighed from what Azusa could hear. "That's...I don't know quite how to put it...It...It won't be the same without her"

Azusa sighed also. "Ain't that the truth...It hurts so much though Nodoka...So bloody much..."

Nodoka's voice came back after a few seconds. "Come see me after, you know, things settle down. I've got something to show you"

Azusa nodded her head, but felt stupid for doing it after as Nodoka couldn't see her nodding could she?

"Sure"

Ritsu stood Ui up and pulled her into a hug as the paramedics put Yui on a stretcher and walked her downstairs to the parents.

"Hey..." She soothed to the younger Hirasawa, who was visibly shaken up by this. "Come 'ere" She patted Ui on the back and within seconds Ui cried as though she was dying. Unable to take the harsh reality of her older sister's death.

"Please don't say its true!" Ui wailed. "I can't...It's not true! It's not! It's a lie! Yui's still with us! Onee-chan! Don't go!"

Ritsu took in a deep breath. "Let it out girl...Come on...I'll be here...Shhhh" She hugged Ui as Ui wrecked herself with tears. "We know...Hey..."

Ui couldn't stop, nor would she. Why would she stop crying? Her older sister...Yui Hirasawa...Had died and nothing would bring her back.

"I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH!" She wailed.

Ritsu was struggling internally with this as well, although, she had to make sure she didn't break down...Otherwise, what kind of friend would she be to Ui? Or the others for that matter?

Mio was in tears also as she struggled to make heads or tails of this. She half expected Yui to race up the stairs and say she was okay, that it was just something that happened to girls on an extremely rare occurrence...

No chance.

Yui Hirasawa was dead. And there was nothing they could do. They had run as fast as they could when Yui answered...But that was that. Reality had taken Yui from them...Perhaps when they needed her the most.

Mugi took in a very deep breath. "Guys...I think we'd better let Ui and her parents mourn the loss of Yui...We'll just complicate things if we are all here"

Azusa nodded. "Good point. Too many people?"

Mugi nodded also. "Yeah"

* * *

 _ **[Manabe Household]**_

* * *

Nodoka looked at pictures of Yui on her phone as she stifled back tears. Azusa's phone call had ripped into her like a gale force wind at over 90 miles per hour.

"Yui...No..." Nodoka whispered, taking her glasses off and placing them on the bedside cabinet.

Tears stung her eyes as she morned the loss of her childhood friend. The person who always made her smile and giggle...Someone who made jokes out of everything...Cake CAKE CAKE...Nice quotes...

A knocking on her door had her attention turn to it.

"No...Nodoka?"

Nodoka saw Azusa standing at her bedroom door, she looked like she had run for miles (a marathon perhaps?), the pain of this...The circumstances...

Azusa approached Nodoka who was sat on her bed. "You can sit down if you like Azusa..."

Azusa slowly did so and looked at the pictures on the wall. She smiled sadly. "First time I met Yui...She kept glomping me...It was embarrassingly difficult...I didn't like it, but, looking back on it? It's...It..."

Nodoka slowly placed an arm around Azusa as the younger girl started to cry, Nodoka also began to cry.

Azusa's senpai, Nodoka's childhood friend was gone.

And all they had now...

Was each other.

* * *

 _ **[Spirit World]**_

* * *

"Huh? Huh!?"

Yui looked left and right rapidly. "Where am I!?" She looked to a very foggy vision of her friend's tear stained faces. "CAPTAIN!" She screamed. "Where am I!?"

No answer.

Yui looked to her beloved friend Azusa. "Azu-nyan?" She whispered as she was now getting scared. "Where am I? Please tell me"

No answer.

Yui turned her gaze to her imouto. "Ui...Please don't say..."

Ui's only words that Yui could hear was, "I'm so sorry Yui...I wasn't fast enough to save you"

Yui heard the words in echo, "I wasn't fast enough...to save you?" She repeated.

"Yui Hirasawa"

Yui spun around, seeing a person standing before her. "Who?"

"I'm your guardian angel."

Yui nodded slowly. "What's happened!? Don't tell me I..."

The angel nodded. "I'm afraid it is the truth. You are dead"

Yui didn't want to acknowledge/register this at first. "D-dead? I can't be...Take me back, I only had a cold-"

When the angel shook her head, Yui started to cry. "You didn't just have a cold. You had a virus that only attacks the heart. When the heart stopped, the virus moved to your brain and killed you"

Yui looked down. "Why..."

"I know you're sad. Upset. Possibly even angry. But there is nothing you can do anymore. You...You have a choice"

Yui instantly looked at the angel again. "Go on"

"You can be reincarnated"

Yui's eyes widened. "So I could be...near my friends again?"

"That you could be, but they would not know you unless you spoke a code-word. If you want to be reincarnated...You'd be reincarnated as a smarter individual then you were"

Yui lowered her head trying to think. "So...On one hand, accept death...On the other..."

"Reincarnation. Yes"

Yui looked at the angel. "I want a second opinion...Please...Give me that"

The angel looked up and then back to Yui after a few minutes. "You have five minutes with your younger sister. Only the two of you. Make them count"

Yui nodded. "I will...Thank you"

"You are welcome" The angel giggled. "I'm a bit like you"

"How so?" Yui blinked.

"I'm cheeky"

Yui was about to pout when the angel put up her hand, stopping her.

"Your five minutes starts...Now"

* * *

 _ **[Real World]**_

* * *

Lying in the hospital bed with Ui looking over her, Yui slowly opened her eyes.

Ui was about to get up and scream with joy when Yui grabbed ahold of her sleeve.

"Don't..." She whispered.

Ui leaned closer, making it seem to the doctors that she was talking to her older sister's body in the hope that she would come back. "Why Onee-chan?"

"I've only got five minutes. I needed your opinion"

Ui blushed slightly. She then nodded. "Okay"

"I've been offered the chance to be reincarnated. This body is finished. I can't use it anymore"

Ui nodded again. "Okay..."

"Either that or go peacefully into the afterlife. Owwww..." Yui flinched as she was reminded her time was starting to dwindle.

Ui, instead of panicking, gulped to calm herself down. "I'd say you should choose the reincarnation one"

Yui smiled at her. "Thank you Ui. I'll have a codeword for when I come back..."

"What will that be?"

Both the Guardian Angel and Ui asked her at the same time, which was like a good ol' stereo in Yui's mind.

Yui mulled it over. "I think I've got it-"

"I'll say the one word I've come to love..."

Ui braced herself whereas the Angel smiled.

"Cake"

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 3


End file.
